Question: Three friends are driving to New York City and splitting the gas cost equally. At the last minute, 2 more friends joined the trip. The cost of gas was then evenly redistributed among all of the friends. The cost for each of the original 3 decreased by $\$$11.00. What was the total cost of the gas, in dollars?
Suppose the total cost is $x$ dollars.  Then we have that the cost for each the original 3 friends was $\frac{x}{3}$, while after the 2 extra friends joined, the cost was $\frac{x}{5}$ per person.  So the given information translates into $\frac{x}{3} - 11.00 = \frac{x}{5}$.  Solving for $x$, find: \begin{align*}
\frac{x}{3}-11&=\frac{x}{5}\\
\Rightarrow\qquad \frac{x}{3}-\frac{x}{5}&=11\\
\Rightarrow\qquad \frac{5x-3x}{15}&=11\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x&=\frac{15}{2}\cdot11=\boxed{82.50}
\end{align*}